


CAMPING WITH THE SNAKES

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Cheryl gets a bit too loud during their camping trip.





	CAMPING WITH THE SNAKES

What were they thinking.

Taking Cheryl Blossom along on their annual camping trip, thinking she would be one with the wilderness. Who were they trying to fool?

The second they got out of Fangs’s dad’s truck she started complaining about the mud ruining her boots and the mosquitos biting her porcelain skin. When they put up the tents, she sat on an old tree trunk and watched Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs struggling with the tents.

Once the tents were up, the boys started a fire while Toni and Cheryl unpacked the rest of the trunk, stealing kisses behind the boys’s backs.

For dinner, Cheryl  _refused_ to eat the sausages Sweet Pea and Fangs had grilled on the fire but happily ate roasted marshmallows. She was a picky one but Toni loved her like that.

They drank beer around the fire until two in the morning and then decided to call it a night.

The second Toni zipped up the door, Cheryl’s hands were on her girlfriend, bringing her down onto the mass of blankets and pillows.

“Is that why you insisted taking a second tent?” the Serpent asked between kisses.

Cheryl grinned and slid her hands under Toni’s yellow top, her cold hands on her warm skin making petite girl shiver. Toni pulled Cheryl closer by the waist and cradling her face with her right hand as they kissed.

Having enough of the layers between them, Cheryl pulling away to take off Toni’s jacket and top and tossed it in the tent, her necklaces dangling between her bra cups. The redhead bit her lip, liking the sight in front of her and started undressing too, making Toni chuckle at her eagerness. Usually they’d take their time and undress slowly but Cheryl was too horny tonight and didn’t want to waste time.

Toni kissed Cheryl’s neck, making sure to not leave any marks there for Cheryl’s safety, while inserting a finger inside of her. The redhead moaned softly, going completely putty underneath Toni’s touch.

“Shh,” Toni warned.

While it was satisfying to hear that she was making her girlfriend feel good, the pink haired Serpent didn’t want Fangs or Sweet Pea to catch on what was going on inside their tent. Unlike Sweet Pea, she didn’t fancy her friends hearing her having sex.

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “The civilisation is  _miles_  away, TT. Do not worry about voyeurs.”

“The boys will hear,” she scolded.

“In that case, babe, you should stop talking and put that mouth of yours to good use.” She quickly pecked Toni’s lips and brought her back to business. She was so bossy.

Knowing better than to put a fight with Cheryl Blossom, Toni smirked and kissed the redhead again, adding tongue this time. “Yes, Bombshell,” she whispered against her lips right before diving under the blanket, making Cheryl squeal in aprehension.

Toni’s tongue was deep inside Cheryl and the latter couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Despite Toni’s warnings, she had gotten  _louder_ and now Toni prayed the boys were deeply asleep of else it would be  _very_  embarrassing in the morning. Cheryl’s hands was clutching the sleeping bag, back arching at every flick of tongue and-  _oh god, she added a finger_.

She might be known as the head-bitch-in-chief of Riverdale High but she was complete putty in Toni’s hands.

Out of a sudden, the door of the tent opened and Sweet Pea popped his head in, catching the two girls off guard. Cheryl screamed, sitting up and reaching for the blanket to cover breasts, feeling her cheeks turn bright red.  _Oh my god_.

At Cheryl’s scream, Toni resurfaced from the blanket, thinking she had seen a bear or something but instead was met by her worst nightmare. “What the fuck!”

Arms crossed over his chest, Sweet Pea looked at them knowingly, a smirk on his lips from the entrance of the tent.  

“What do you want? Get out!” Toni pressed, throwing her bra at his face, hoping he’d et the message.

Sweet Pea tossed the bra back at her and Toni narrowed her eyes. “We’re happy you found love, Tiny, but are you two done soon because Fangs and I would like to fucking sleep.”

On that, Sweet Pea zipped back the door and returned to his own tent to hopefully get some sleep. A loud laugh came from the boys’s tent and that’s when she knew Sweet Pea had told  _everything_  to Fangs.

“You should’ve kept your mouth shut,” Toni warned the redhead, pulling her eyebrows together and trying to look mad.

“We wouldn’t be born with a mouth and vocal chords if God didn’t want us to use them, ma chérie.”

“It’s your fault that they heard us.” Toni said, swatting at Cheryl’s naked thigh.

Cheryl raised an eyebrow. “Excuse you?  _My_  fault? I wasn’t the one with my head under the blanket.”

That’s all it took for Toni to drop her act and laugh at the situation. She couldn’t be mad at Cheryl. Not for more than five seconds.

This camping trip was one they would  _never_  forget


End file.
